Labios Compartidos
by Haruno-Sakuma
Summary: [SasuSaku]::. Song Fic basado en al canción: Labios Compartidos de Maná. :!. Espero que les guste. I Capítulo UpLoad. :D!. Sakura Hará una misión de Rango A para impresionar a Sasuke...


Fic Para gente con la mente formada xD:) esperon que les guste :D!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SasuSaku**

Labios Compartidos

Haruno-Sakuma

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Amor Mío **

**Si estoy debajo del va i ven de tus piernas**

**Si estoy hundido en un va i ven de caderas**

**Esto es el cielo es mi cielo**

_Le costaba respirar. Estaba a un lado de ella. No quería perderla No quería… _

_Debes, hacer esa misión Sakura – Intentó no sonar blanda, Para ella no era fácil pedírselo – Eres la única kunoichi que puedo._

_- No quiero, usted sabe que no es fácil!_

_- Por supuesto pero, es la única forma de conseguir la misión_

_- No quiero perder… eso con él… - Bajó al cabeza. Apenada_

_- Se que no será algo especial si es obligada, pero, la única forma de pasar esta misión es que… te acuestes con él, sea como sea._

_- Pero… - Dijo levantando fuertemente la cabeza, mirando de frente a su maestra, casi llorando – No quiero_

_- No hay pero que valga, ve i arma tus cosas, mañana te vas! – Sentenció._

_Sakura salió corriendo de ahí, el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde. Quería que todo pasara lento, muy lente. La razón por la que había aceptado aquella misión era por que era de rango "A", solo quería demostrar, lo que si podía llevar una misión de ese rango._

_Corrió más, sin mirar al frente. Sasuke odiaba la gente que era un "estorbo" la gente que no tenía misiones importantes. Para ella, era más importante el deseo de hacer feliz a Sasuke que su integridad física._

_Chocó con alguien, su olor era conocido._

_- Sakura-chan? – Sorprendido – Que te sucede? – Se alarmó al verla llorar de ese modo, simplemente la abrazó - ¿Qué pasó¿Qué ocurrió?_

_- No quiero Naruto, no quiero! – Luego de unos minutos se tranquilizó, pero siguió llorando despacio, contándole todo lo ocurrido a su amigo_

_- ¿QUÉ? – Entre enojo i un sentimiento extraño sintió en su se - ¿Cómo puede obligarte a hacer eso, Yo mato a esa vieja_

_- No, detente… no quiero hacerla, pero… hay algo en mi que si quiere – De momento no entendió, pero, ya no era un niño, tenía 19 años i comprendía._

_- ¿No lo estarás haciendo por Sasuke verdad? – Se produjo un silencio, se escuchó un fuerte golpe – Tonta – Naruto había golpeado la mejilla de Sakura – No hagas eso, no se merece que lo hagas, no le importará_

_Desde lejos el Uchiha miraba la escena, sin escuchar lo que hablan, pero comprendió por el color de la mejilla de Sakura, que ese golpe no había sido despacio. Se acercó con una entrada triunfal_

_- Eres patética¿De nuevo llorando? – El comentario estaba totalmente fuera de tono y Sakura tuvo demasiado. Se levantó i se marchó de hay, lamentándose por haber encontrado al par._

_- Si serás tonto! – El golpe habría sido doloroso si Sasuke no lo hubiera esquivado_

_- ¿Qué te ocurre?_

_- Sakura hará una estúpida misión por ti! i tu la tratas de patética, Baka!_

_- No entiendo nada de lo que dices!_

_- Sakura – Apretando los puños, bajando la cabeza – acepto una misión donde tiene que meterse con un noble – Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar lo que Naruto decía – La misión es de rango A, solamente la acepta pro que quiere impresionarte… _

_Todo le había quedado muy claro. Dejó a Naruto hablando solo, no esperó ni un minuto mas._

_- Sakura! – Llamó a la casa, sin encontrar respuesta – Sakura, se que estas! Háblame! – Entró si mas por una ventana abierta en el piso de abajo. Buscando por toda la primera planta, sin encontrar más – Sakura! – Subió las escaleras i la encontró de frente, mirándolo fríamente, directamente._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – Nunca la había escuchado hablarle de esa forma. Se notaba que había llorado. Pero su mirada fría contrastaba con ello._

_- Sakura – Se acercó lentamente intentó abrasarla pero la pelirrosa dio un paso atrás._

**Amor Fugado **

**Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes i me tiras a un lado**

**Te vas a otro cielo i regresas como los colibríes**

**Me tienes como un perro a tus pies**

_- No te acerques! _

_- Pero_

_- ¿Por qué¿Por qué, tu te fuiste, volviste, i sigues tratándome como antes, como si yo no significara nada, como si no valiera!. ¿Por qué tengo que demostrarte lo que valgo¿Por qué no puedo decir que no¿Por qué si llegas me cuesta tanto dar un solo paso atrás, no puedo, no puedo dar otro paso, no puedo – Golpeó la pared con rabia descargándose con eso todos los sentimientos retenidos._

_- No me preguntes eso, yo… no tengo la respuesta_

_- Lo se… - Sasuke se acercó hasta abrazarla. _

**Otra vez mi boca insensata**

**Vuelve a caer en tu piel**

**Vuelve a mi tuvo boca i provoca**

**Vuelvo a caer. En tus pechos en tu par de pies**

_Se acercó lentamente levantando la cabeza. acercando sus labios hasta rosarlos. Lentamente consolidaron el peligroso beso, que se hizó cada vez mas fuerte, entrelazando sentimientos._

_Retrocedieron hasta la habitación de Sakura, recostandola en su cama, recorriendola de apoco. _

_Continuará :D!_

_XD! jajaja :D! siiiiiiiiiiii Primer capi :D! review review :D ¬¬ si no no sigo :D! xD ! zizizi i se quedan con la intriga de la cancion XD:)_


End file.
